Bajo la luna
by Zary CG
Summary: Cerró los ojos. Así que de nuevo, ahí estaba el, tratando de declararle su amor a su hermana por segunda vez, y a punto de ser rechazado, otra vez. Pero él es Jace Lightwood y no se rendiria tan facilmente.


_**Mi primer One-Shot de CDS. Jace es ... es... uff ni como explicarlo *u***_

* * *

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare, al igual que todo el mundo de los Cazadores de Sombras.**_

_**Unicamente la trama es mia. n.n**_

* * *

_**Bajo la luna.  
**_

Él sabía que ella estaba en casa de Luke. Y sabía perfectamente como llegar. Así que ahí estaba el, Jace Lightwood (O Jonathan Morgenstern, como se le conocía ahora), moviéndose por las calles en camino a ver a Clary. Ya era tarde. Pero lo que tenía que decirle no podía esperar. Ya no. Cuando llego tenia pensado tocar a la ventana, pero no fue hasta que estuvo detrás de la casa, que se dio cuenta que no sabia cual era la ventana de la habitación de Clary. Finalmente después de unos segundos, se decidió. Tomo su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y escribió un mensaje de texto.

El sonido de su celular la hizo despertar de la pesadilla que estaba teniendo, e hizo que a su lado, Simón se removiera inquieto. Miro el reloj en la mesa. 4:20. Quien podría molestarla a esa hora? Tomo el celular y abrió el mensaje. Era de Jace. Preocupada por que algo hubiera pasado se apresuró a leer el mensaje. '_Clary, estoy fuera de tu casa, podrías salir un momento?' _La pelirroja dudo. De verdad estaría el, esperándola afuera? Parecía extraño. Mas que una coincidencia, teniendo en cuenta que ese día había ido a buscarlo al instituto, y Alec le dijo que había ido a Taki's, y ella había decidido que hablaría con el después. "_Pues bueno, después es ahora" _ pensó. Se levanto de la cama y saco una sudadera azul de entre su ropa y se la puso. Se dirigió a la puerta trasera, y tratando de no hacer tanto ruido la abrió. El aire frio golpeo su rostro, suprimió un escalofrió y salió de la casa. Encontró a Jace sentado en los escalones del porsche, de espaldas a ella. Su cabello lucia plateado bajo la poca luz que arrojaba la luna sobre el.

-¿Jace?

El chico se dio la vuelta y al ver a Clary se levanto.

-Te desperté, discúlpame. – Se veía algo incomodo, cosa que en Jace, a Clary le sorprendió.

-No… te preocupes, no podía dormir- mintió.

-¿Por qué? ¿Algo va mal?

-No, Jace. –La pelirroja soltó un suspiro - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es que… tampoco podía dormir. Tenia que hablar contigo.

-Genial. Quiero decir, yo igual quería hablar contigo. Fui a buscarte hoy al Instituto, pero Alec me dijo que habías salido.

- Si, fui al Taki's por algo de comida. Alec no me dijo que habías ido.

-No me sorprende- murmuro Clary bastante bajo.

-Y bien… ¿De que es de lo que querías hablar?

-No es importante. Tu primero.

-Bien. Clary… yo…

-¿Clary? ¿Qué haces afuera?

Por la puerta se asomo un muy adormilado Simon, que abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio a Jace.

-Eh Jace ¿Pasa algo malo?

-No Simon, todo esta bien. Regresa adentro ¿si? –Fue Clary quien contesto.

El vampiro miro de Clary a Jace, y encogiéndose de hombros entro a la casa. Clary se volvió para mirar de nuevo a Jace.

-Eh yo...-repitió el rubio

-Muy bien. Ahora cierra la boca y déjame hablar a mí.- Jace asintió, y Clary resoplo. –Recuerdas lo que dije sobre… que no podíamos ser mas de lo que somos?

Jace cerró los ojos. Así que de nuevo, ahí estaba el, tratando de declararle su amor a su hermana por segunda vez, y a punto de ser rechazado, otra vez. Pero él es Jace Lightwood (o Wayland… o Morgenstern, o lo que sea) y no se iba a rendir así como así.

-Clary, ya sé que lo dijiste, pero yo no…

-Jace, ¿te callas? Cuando te dije eso… trataba de convencerme más a mí, que a ti. Porque lo cierto es que te quiero, pero no como se supone que deba quererte, no como a un hermano. Y me importa poco si lo eres. Te amo Jace.

El rubio que había mantenido los ojos cerrados, los abrió lentamente, y le sonrió a Clary.

-¿Es eso lo que me ibas a decir hoy, cuando no me encontraste en el instituto? – La pelirroja asintió- no sabes cuanto me alivia que no me hayas encontrado.

Clary frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de preguntar porque, pero Jace se le adelanto.

-Hoy, más temprano, estaba convencido de que tenías razón en todo lo que me habías dicho, y tenía pensado decírtelo si te encontraba. Pero esta noche, no podía dormir, por estar pensando, pensando en ti Clary. Y a pesar de que ya te lo había dicho, tenía que decírtelo de nuevo. No me preocupa nada que seas de mi sangre, siempre quise una familia, una hermana o un hermano, pero no tu Clary. No quiero que tu seas mi hermana…

-Jace- lo interrumpió Clary

-¿Si?

-Cállate- sonrió Clary y se lanzo contra el para besarlo.

Había algo diferente en sus labios, noto Clary. No había aquella pasión de ese beso en la Corte Seelie. Esta vez, el beso duro unos pocos segundos. Y cuando Clary se separo de Jace, el tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te amo Clary. Desde aquel día en la cafetería, supe que ya no podía estar lejos de ti.

El chico atrajo a Clary por la cintura y la envolvió en un abrazo.

-Yo te amo Jace- y se estiro para darle un beso rápido.

Clary bostezo haciendo a Jace sonreír aun más.

-Quizás deba irme.- le dijo el chico, sin soltarla de su abrazo.

-¿Qué? No, no te vayas. – lo abrazo mas fuerte.

-Tienes que dormir.

-Podrías quedarte a dormir aquí, conmigo.- dijo Clary levantando la cara para verlo.

- Claro, tú, Simon y yo en tu cama… estupenda idea- arqueo una ceja.

-Esta el sofá…- dijo Clary con esperanza.

-Mmm bien… - sonrió

-Si!

Entraron a la casa y cerraron la puerta. Guio a Jace hasta el sofá y se tumbaron en el. Clary paso sus piernas por encima de las rodillas de Jace y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro. El chico la rodeo con los brazos y la estrecho aun más.

-Buenas noches Jace.

-Buenas noches Clary. – le beso la coronilla y acomodo su mejilla sobre la cabeza de la joven.

Y así, abrazados, se quedaron dormidos. Sin necesidad de mantas, sin cansarse de estar en los brazos del otro. Esa noche ninguno de los dos tuvo pesadillas, y durmieron como no lo habían hecho en bastante tiempo.

* * *

_**Que tal? gusto? no gusto? merece Reviews? favoritos? **_

_**Gracias por leer!**_

_**Besos**_

_**Zarii**_


End file.
